Hypersensitive
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: Being able to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch more than the average person can sometimes feel more like a curse than a blessing. But it is good for one thing at least. I might be able to stop this world from going to hell in a hand basket. I may even get to meet L. If only Light would stop staring at me like that. L/oc. One sided Light/oc ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Sensory Overload

I opened my eyes to the sound of really loud engines. But last I remembered, I had been falling asleep in my room. I quickly scanned my surroundings discreetly. And something felt off. Aside from the fact that I was obviously in a plane, and the language over the intercom was not in English, though I understood every word, everything felt like an overload. Like I was hyperaware. I closed my eyes in pain as my mind worked to process everything I took in. _The woman in the third row has had three drinks, keeps rubbing her arm, deduction: she has a fear of flying. The man sitting next to me is in a business suit, has yet to check his email, slight discoloration in the shape of a band around his ring finger, fidgets self consciously; probably from guilt: he's going to see his mistress but is pretending it is a business trip. A young man is heading to the bathroom, cocky smirk, keeps stuffing hands in pockets, girl he left in her seat keeps glancing between the lavatories and her watch: they intend to join the "mile high club". Stewardess notices the odd behavior: it either won't happen, or they'll get caught with their pants down. Probably literally. Middle aged man next to me has been snoring a while. Breath keeps hitching. Sleep apnea. He needs to see a doctor about that soon. Others are sleeping or reading. No suspicious behavior on_ board. I never was able to do things like that before. I watched the young lady started headed to the bathroom, and was promptly caught when attempting to enter. Both young people were escorted back to their seats.

I quickly scooted out into the aisle, and made my way into the bathroom. I stared at the young woman in the mirror. Not much had changes in my appearance really. My eyes were still the shade of polished jade, my nose still sloped delicately, my mouth still had that little pout to it, but instead of the square chin, It had morphed into a heart shape. My hair was still the same shade of brown that really could be considered multicolored with how it could turn red or dirty blond in some lights, and almost black in others, but it was more or less straight. I looked like it flared near the ends if the hairs, and it looked layered now. My bangs, if left alone could cover my eyes, but I seemed to have chosen to sweep them to the side. I patted myself down to find to my alarm that my stature had changed somewhat. I hadn't changed height, so I was still at about five, two. But it seemed like my figure had changed. I had dropped a considerable amount of weight. My breasts were still rather hefty, and my hips were still wide, but my waist had slimmed down. Nothing drastic like I was disproportionate, breasts notwithstanding, but it was smooth, no stretch marks, no cellulite, just a tiny healthy little pooch that all women had. But most of this was hidden by my over-sized grey hoody. I wore faded dark jeans, and sneakers to go along with my hoody and plain black long sleeved shirt underneath.

Not wanting to cause any concern, I quickly flushed and left the lavatory for my seat. _Perhaps I'll have some sort of clue as to what is going on in my stuff._ I began sorting through my belongings, finding a wallet. Opening it, I found an ID. The face on it was the same one I had just met in the lavatory mirror, but the name was unfamiliar. _Midori Sahito, age:_ _twenty three... Who the hell is that?_ I could feel my growing confusion as my mind continued to translate the directions spewing from the speakers. It took me a moment to realize that I understood what the lady over the intercom was saying. We would be landing in a few hours. I continued to rifle through "my" bag and found forms of pending citizenship for Japan, forms for my own business, a license that stated I could carry a concealed firearm in Japan, and paperwork on where I as temporarily living until I could be considered ready for the "real world" and bank statements that showed all my funds were transfigured in terms of yen. I did the quick calculation and nearly choked on air. _What the hell does this Midori character do to earn that much?_ I gathered all of the papers, and stuffed them into my bag, as I realized that the name "Yagami" sounded familiar. I shrugged to myself. There was no use worrying about it right now. I watched the symbol for a seat belt begin flashing, and quickly complied wit its silent demand.

* * *

The plane had landed safely, and I waited for everyone in my area to leave the space so that I could determine what was "mine". Grabbing the bag that doubled as a backpack, and a laptop case above my head that was stitched with an emerald M on it.

I walked out of the terminal, grabbing one suitcase, with a very similar design to the laptop case, and headed toward the groups waiting for people that were coming out of the terminals. I noticed some still watching the board with the flight itinerary, and others scanning the crowd. Among the latter, I saw a family of four. _Middle aged man, salt and pepper hair, commanding presence is dimmed: patriarch of the family and bread winner by some form demanding job, loves his family as seen by the holding of wife's hand in public. Middle aged woman, brown hair, homely personality: matriarch, house wife that cares for her family as seen by the gentle laugh lines on her face and the crows feet around her eyes from worrying. Young teenage girl, dark brown hair, childish attitude, playful: still innocent, but very much like the main crowd of teenagers her age. Older teenage boy, around adulthood, but not quite, lighter shade of brown than any others in the family, seems very serious, very proper way of carrying himself: studious, dependable, golden boy. Likely to follow in his father's footsteps._

The middle aged man continued to scan the crowd until he saw me. His stern gaze held steadily on me, causing me to assume that this was the "Yagami" family I was to be staying with. I continued to make eye contact with him as I approached. "Yagami-san?" I inquired. At his nod, I bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Midori Sahito. I am so sorry for the trouble."

"It is nothing. We are happy to help." The patriarch gave a bland reply.

I followed my host family from the airport, onto the streets, and into a large taxi. As I watched the scenery slide by the window, I heard nothing but the teens prattle, as she tried to converse with me on fashion or celebs. I gave short, indistinct replies, hoping to pacify her. Her brother kept shooting me blandly curious glances.

"Oh dear, we've forgotten to introduce ourselves!" The matriarch exclaimed. "I am Sachiko, this here is my husband Soichiro, our daughter Sayu, and son Light." I froze for a second, staring out of the window, as my brain racked my memory as to why those names sounded familiar. I quickly recovered, so as not to arouse suspicions. I turned and smiled to them all.

"Pleasure to meet you." _It can't be. No nonononononono. Not only am I in the series, but I'm gonna be staying in the same home as a serial killer. What kind of god did I piss off to deserve this?_


	2. Got A Feeling Somebody's Watching Me

It was November 20th when I entered the Yagami household. Everyone was accepting of me to some degree, so I wasn't miffed, but while Sachiko and Sayu were friendly, Soichiro tolerated me it seemed. He wasn't excluding at dinner, he just seemed... awkward about it. As if he didn't know how to bridge the age gap. But Light had a whole new reaction. Like he was being overly friendly and trying to hide it. Like he had a little school boy crush. But the Light from the series was more into his studies before he was corrupted, so I just figured he was just interested in my line of work.

I gathered from some reading that whoever Midori was, she was planning on being a detective. To be honest, I was scared. I wasn't sure how I came to be in her body, but I knew I was going to be in danger with what was lurking ahead. If it was all a coincidence, I could rest easy. Right? If not, I could either keep my head down, or help catch him. With my hyper-awareness, I knew I wouldn't be able to pretend nothing was happening. I just hoped I could prevent a certain death.

Dinner was a small affair, and then I was bid goodnight by everyone with differing levels of enthusiasm. In my room, I quickly set everything up; Laptop on the desk, clothes in their respective drawers, one big stuffed bear on the bed.

I wasn't all that surprised on the clothing, seeing what I was wearing. Four hoodies: one black, one purple, one a faded blue, and the grey one I had on. Seven long sleeved shirts: one white, one a light grey, one dark grey, one purple, one blue, one green, and the black one I wore. Four identical pairs of faded out jeans including the pair I wore. Undergarments of varying shades, ten of each. Then there were the undershirts. They were all black, and there were seven. I also had three pajama pants. One I reserved for cold night due to its fluffiness. The other two were cotton. All were grey. Only one pair of shoes. No dresses. No skirts. No heels.

It was pretty simplistic. I wasn't going to complain. I supposed the undershirts doubled as pajama tops. Tonight though, I decided to hop in a cotton pair of pajama pants and just wear my bra. _Oh well. Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

November 28, 2003

I had gotten used to the dynamics of the whole family situation. Everyday, get up. Help Sachiko make breakfast and lunch for everyone, go hunting for a store space to be my headquarters, go back to the Yagami house to rest, help Sachiko around the house, go upstairs and read until it is time to help with dinner, help with dinner, eat with the family, read a book, go to sleep.

But that day, things were different. That day, I noticed Light was quieter than usual. I watched him from my peripherals. He ate quietly, the went up to "study". I wasn't stupid. I remembered what day it was. It was the day it all began. I could already see the changes in his behavior. It was frightening. He wasn't acting particularly sinister, but he had a twitch that I assumed was from the fear of being caught out. I quickly made my excuses to the table, and headed up to my room. I noticed as I slid into my room, Light's door cracked open for him to watch me. I pretended i didn't see it. I still locked my door behind me.

* * *

December 3, 2003

The changes in Light's behavior were becoming even more noticeable. He didn't look worried anymore, but smug. I made sure to only study him when I was not being looked at myself. He started shooting glances my way again. I tried to continue to play the unaware party, because something had changed in his eyes, when he looked at me. The fact that I had to sit next to him didn't help any. I was about to eat a bite of my food when I felt something brush against my thigh and consequently dropped the gob of rice back into my bowl. I was quick to notice that that something just so happened to be his hand. I ignored it studiously, in favor of my food. His hand must have slipped. His glances only increased.

* * *

December 11, 2003

I had been staying out late for the past three days, to work on cases, and unfortunately, they were solved all too quickly.

I knew my chances of being suspected as Kira were growing by the day. Light had to have hacked the NPA database by now. I watched the news as many criminals were being killed. I grit my teeth. _Damn him!_ He had become increasingly watchful of me as the days went by. I fought to hold my panic at bay. To distract myself, I had bought paints earlier that day, along with other art supplies. I began painting to relieve stress. This caused me to stay up late. Before I had realized, It was three in the morning, and someone was knocking quietly at my door. I opened the door to reveal the son of the house. "Light! What are you doing out of bed? Don't you have school tomorrow?" I whispered sternly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Your light was on." He appeared bashful, looking down at his feet. Damn if he wasn't tall.

"It's fine. I'm just relieving stress. I finished ten cases today. Your father has been kind enough to recommend me to the NPA, and I am getting a lot of cases lately." I remained in the doorway, not allowing him access to my room.

"Wow! Ten in one day?" His voice hitched in shock.

"No, more like three. I have been going around town a lot lately, but it still takes time to travel." I watched him blush as he was corrected.

"Ah."

"Is there something you need, Light-san?" I was quick to get to the point.

"Ah- no... Nothing. See you tomorrow." He turned back to his room.

"Goodnight then." I shut the door and locked it before turning out my light and heading to bed.

* * *

December 28, 2003

Christmas came and went uneventfully. I still had yet to find an office space, but the NPA kept me on my toes. I had not had many breaks, as they kept my quota full with burglaries, break ins, and an odd murder or missing persons file.

I avoided keeping track of the days to ignore what Light was doing. That day, though? I couldn't ignore it. I watched the television in horror as the news broadcast filled the public in on the deaths of twelve FBI agents. I tried to keep occupied, as my mind whirred to life. I had been aware of Raye Penbur tailing me as I solved case after case, but knew he had to watch the others. I remembered paying for his coffee once, and writing on his receipt that he needed to learn how to properly stalk someone. And I would never get to tail my would be shadow again.

"How are your cases coming along?" Sachiko inquired in a friendly manner over dinner. Her children and husband turned to me to hear my answer.

"I have all of the cases given to me before Christmas wrapped up. I just have one more case, but it shouldn't be too difficult." I used my chopstick to move my food around the plate absently as I spoke.

"You finished most of the fifteen cases already?" Soichiro couldn't help but gape.

"I'm getting used to the layout of the land, and learning my surroundings. It helps that I head out at night to snoop around." I commented absently.

"That explains the dark circles." Soichiro murmured.

"You need to take care of yourself! What if you get sick from this?" Light exclaimed, for all intents and purposes looking concerned.

"I'll be fine. I don't sleep very well most nights anyway. I'd rather be out there being productive rather than stare at the ceiling." I answered.

"You don't want to get sleeping medication?" Sachiko looked worried.

"No. Besides, they don't usually work on me anyway. Something about the way my body metabolizes it causes me to just have no energy. I still can't sleep though." I explained.

"I suppose that makes sense..." Soichiro murmured.

I quickly finished my meal and headed for the front door. "Where are you going?" Light jumped up.

"I just have to check a few things over, to see if my intuition is correct." I stared blankly at him.

"Let me get my jacket, and I'll come with you-" He started.

"No. You need to study for your exams coming up. I'll probably be out most of the night anyway." I dismissed.

Soichiro Yagami tossed something at me that caught the light in a flash. I caught it to discover a key. "You'll need that since you come and go at such odd hours of the day." He rumbled.

I smiled. "Thank you sir. I'll be quiet upon my return." I quickly retreated outside and began my wandering about.

* * *

January 5, 2004

L's Hotel Room

"Ryuzaki, there is a chance that Midori will notice the cameras." Soichiro informed the odd detective in front of him. "She probably won't say anything, but believe me, she is what most people call hyper-aware."

"I understand. In any case, Her room will still have to be monitored." Ryuzaki intoned in a monotonous voice. "Let's see how quickly she figures it out, I might even ask for her help on the case."

Soichiro Yagami could not help but feel sorry for the young woman.

Yagami Household

I noted the scrap of paper, handle, and the tiny piece of lead that Light had set his door up with. I noted the size and type of lead, and made a note to grab some on the way home.

I had made it home early, with nobody home. I knew I had to act fast if I wanted to catch Watari's mistakes. That was if it even happened like I thought it was supposed to. "I'm ho-" I looked around, I pulled my earbuds from my ears and began to listen intently. Nobody was even in the house. I looked around and saw the cameras. I looked one right in the lense for a considerable amount of time before heading straight up the stairs. I paused by Light's door, to notice the handle wasn't at the fixed angle, and the lead broken. I quickly cleaned up the lead that was there, and reset his door to look like his room hadn't been bugged. I then looked up to the corner where a camera was pretty well hidden, and winked at it. As I did so, I heard the front door open and close. I retreated silently to my room.

"Anyone home?" I heard Light call out.

"Yo!" I called back. I poked my head out of the door as he appeared from the stairwell. "You're home early, Light. Everything okay?" I tried my best to sound innocent.

"Yeah... Midori, could I talk to you for a bit after dinner?" I noticed his strange look. I could feel my skin crawling.

"Sure, I can't see how that could hurt. I'll have to cut it short though. I'm due to tail someone tonight." I replied. I couldn't help that my eyes strayed to one of the cameras momentarily. He stiffened, and glanced in that direction. I could practically hear his thoughts. He knew. "I'll see you then, Light-san." I shut the door quickly. I locked my door, then turned to my room, and got to work on finding every camera in my room. I checked in the vents, lighting fixtures, and the air conditioner. I found four cameras that were easy to find. But I didn't stop there. I grabbed my smock and set up a new easel. I pulled out my paints and brushes, and grabbed a pencil to sketch out the new painting I had planned. As I did, I continued to survey my surroundings, finding three more very well hidden. I knew there had to be at least one more... _There._ I quickly wrote my message into the easel, then bent down to grab my paints, as well as to give my audience a good view of my message. _"Light knows"_.

I began to paint over my message, working on the discolored city-scape, ominously looming over the planned techni-colored oasis with so much flora and fauna.

"Midori! Light! Dinner is ready!" I heard Sachiko call up the stair well. Without thinking, I scratched my nose, not really noticing the pink smear across my nose I had created. I was seriously distracted by my mind whirring like a hurricane. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I could only assume that Ryuk was looking for all the cameras. I quickly pulled my smock off, and pulled my hair into a messy bun, held up by an unused paintbrush. I quickly descended the stairs, and sat at the table. I noticed Light smirking at me, and Sayu repressing laughter. Sachiko giggled herself.

"Is... something the matter?" I asked those at the table.

Light grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wet it. When he moved close to me he murmured, "Hold still." He carefully wiped away the smear on my nose. I back away, but quickly schooled my features to not show any form of disgust. I settled for a surprised expression. "You had a little paint on your face." He tried to unnerve me. I wasn't sure what his game was, but he was kind of freaking me out. My mental capacity felt like it had reached it's limit. My mind completely shorted out.

He sat down again with a haughty smirk. I blinked. "You could have just told me. I'm not fond of people invading my personal space." I spoke in monotone.

"Sorry. I just figured you might like some help." His smirk didn't waver.

I quickly finished my food, then headed back up the stairs, searching for my hoody. I heard him follow quietly behind me as he made his excuses.

"You wanted to talk?" I murmured.

"Yes. I wanted to say..." He frowned "I want you."

 _What the fuuuuck?_ "Want me to what?" I tried to remain oblivious.

"Come on, you're a detective. You know what I'm talking about. I want you." He started to advance on me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Light. You're a bit too young for me. Besides. You should be focusing on studying. Or something." I kept my voice monotonous.

"How am I too young?" I could see the anger and crushed pride affecting him.

"I've made it a rule of mine that a man has to be at least a year older than me before I could even remotely consider him. And you are approximately five years my junior. Not only that, my line of work can cause dangerous situations. The only reason I don't take bigger cases is because I can easily be tracked back to your home and put you and your family in the crossfire."

"But what about a casual-" I quickly cut him off.

"I don't participate in such activities without being wholly engaged. Otherwise it wouldn't even be pleasurable to me at all. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you have nothing aside from friendship I would be interested in." I kept my voice even as I spoke, my back to him. I pulled my black hoody over my head.

"I see." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

L's Hotel

"I cannot believe he would proposition her." Soichiro Yagami exclaimed.

"He is a young man, in the close proximity of a beautiful young lady. I do believe it would be only natural." Ryuzaki glanced up at the police chief. "More importantly, it seemed that she caught on to the cameras within moments, and even managed to find all the cameras in her room. I would definitely like to interview her. I will set it up so that she will be staying here with me, should I clear her of being Kira." He reasoned, seemingly to himself. "Have Matsui bring his phone to me."

With Midori

My phone began ringing it's default ringtone, alerting me to a new number. I was quick to answer it and hide. "Wrong number." I quickly ended the call. I put it on vibrate.

After a moment, I was able to get all the evidence I needed for my case, I turned away, and suddenly felt the vibrating in my pocket. I moved far enough away from my mark before answering. I checked the caller ID and noticed it was the same number. "Stripper-gram central!" I answered in a peppy sing song voice. "When it comes to orders, nothing is too big or too small!"

"I would prefer to place my order in person. Can you deliver?" A synthesized voice intoned.

"Yeah, sure! Just give me an address, and we will fill your order, pronto." I kept up my cheery persona.

"There will be no need. I will send someone to pick you up at the Yagami house in one hour." The voice informed.

"Oh, by the convenience store? A block away? I'll be there with your package!" I continued to speak in code.

"I see you do not wish to let the Yagami household to know your whereabouts, so I will humor you."

"It's business doing pleasure with you." I hung up.

L's Hotel

Ryuzaki listened to the dial tone. She hung up. "She is quite interesting." Soichiro hid his face in his hands after hearing the conversation. "Watari, how many convenience stores are within a block radius from the Yagami home?"

"Only one, sir." Watari responded.

"Good. You'll need to pick a young woman up from there within the hour." Ryuzaki slid his eyes over the screen. The fact that Soichiro had not been there to see the woman's effort to help get Light get caught at something was in his favor.

"Very well, sir." Watari left, ready to meet this interesting young woman.


	3. I'll be watching you

January 6, 2004, 4:25 am

I stood leaning against the convenience store wall, fishing for a sweet from my kangaroo pouch. I had been quick to make my way to the aforementioned place to grab candies, cookies, and a few energy drinks. As I rustled in my pouch for a fizzy candy, a black, nondescript car pulled up to me. The driver window rolled down, and I saw the elderly face of Watari staring at me. "I assume you are waiting for a ride?" He asked.

"I assume you are the ride?" I returned. He smiled.

"Passenger door is open." He spoke as his window rolled up. I was quick to enter the vehicle. After I pulled my seat belt on, I continued to fish for my sweet prize. I grinned when my hand closed around a wrapped candy that definitely felt like a fizzy candy, only for it to be erased when I pulled out a strawberry Hi-Chew. I loved candies, but I was looking for a certain kind right then. I stuffed it back in my pocket, to try again. This time bringing out a melon flavored fizzy candy. I was quick to unwrap it, and pop it in my mouth. I was aware of the cameras hidden in the car. I looked straight into a cameras lens as I waited to make it to the hotel.

My plastic bag full of energy drinks and sodas were on the floorboard as my leg shook.

"Is everything alright, miss?" Watari asked, seemingly in concern.

"Yes. Just thinking." I answered dully.

"I see." Was the enigmatic response.

We continued to move smoothly through traffic, getting closer and closer to our destination. "You moved from the U.S. recently?" He broke the silence.

"I did." I answered shortly. "I suppose you are trying to get information for your employer." I looked out of the window, at the passing city lights. The older gentleman stiffened minutely. "Don't be alarmed. Aside from my name, I am happy to tell you what you need to know."

"Very well, then. Where from America are you from?"

I remembered my ID from the wallet being from the states, but it wasn't my actual home town. "Dallas Texas."

"I see. How old are you?" So we started with the bland questions first.

"Twenty three."

"Birth date?"

"September 19th." I was grateful for my near perfect eidetic memory.

"Reason for moving to Japan?"

"Fresh start." I answered.

"Why would you need a fresh start?"

An image from "Midori's" past flashed in my mind. "Case gone wrong." My voice sounded so robotic.

"Gone wrong?" I could detect a hint of interest.

"My family was slaughtered by a serial killer I had been pursuing. As careful as I had been, he still found them. I had been staying in a hotel at the time, and only got the call a few hours after it happened. My parents and little sister were still used against me."

"Were you able to apprehend him?" Came the quiet inquiry.

"Yes." I could feel such a strange finality in my tone.

"Then I commend you for not letting your emotions get in the way of your investigation." It was meant as a consolation.

"I would have if I could turn my mind off." I murmured.

"You were aware of being monitored today, I am told. Out of curiosity, and you do not need to answer if I have over stepped my boundaries, are your analytic skills to blame for your inability to be intimate?" I stiffened. I couls hear the discomfort in his voice. "Pardon. I was being very rude."

"No. It is only part of my problem. Maybe it is because it takes a lot of skill get me to feel anything. Most people don't want to work that hard for something so trivial. Instead of a partner, I become a tool for someone else's release. That's not interesting. the others who would put in the effort don't know what to do due to inexperience. It's really just a pain." I tilted my head up, to stare at the car ceiling.

"Oh. I apologize for breaching such a sensitive subject." I could see his discomfort mounting.

"It wasn't you asking though. Your employer seems to be socially inept, to ask such a personal question, but I will not hold it against them." I could see his stiffness fade.

"I appreciate your kindness." We had arrived at the hotel. He handed me a card with a room number on it, as he parked in front. "Please go to this room, I will be parking the car." I nodded my consent.

"Thank you." I murmured, grabbing my bag of drinks. As I turned to exit the car, I paused. I turned back around and handed him a few pieces of candy from my pouch. I quickly left the vehicle, and as I started making my way through the lobby, I noted the cameras trained on me, as I progressed through the hotel. I only gave them brief glances, never looking at them for long, to avoid unnecessary questions from passersby. The ride in the elevator was a solitary one, so I was free to stare blankly at the camera trained on my person. Making quick work of the hallway, I stood before the door matching the card I was given. I took a steadying breath. _Let's do this, then._

L's Hotel Room

Ryuzaki and the others watched as the young woman fished for a particular sweet in her hoody pouch, and listened as she answered the questions Ryuzaki fed to Watari. The last question had been to sate his curiosity, to be honest. It had caused an uproar of protest from the others, and many red faces. The fact that she answered had surprised him. _Aren't most women more reserved about such topics?_ He watched in bemusement as she proclaimed to have already let the personal question slide. She thanked Watari with a few candies, and had hopped out to begin her monitored trek through the hotel. He noticed that she seemed to be pausing in front of the door, as if preparing herself for a taxing meeting. He moved to welcome the newest room occupant.

Midori

I opened the door to see a figure waiting for me. _Male, mid twenties, messy black hair, looks clean and untangled, dark circles under eyes that have extremely dilated pupils, hunched form clad in plain white long sleeved shirt, plain jeans, barefoot, almost bored expression..._ "Hello. I am L." _Speaks with little to no inflection, voice is pleasant: this is indeed L._

"You may call me Reiko." I watched him study me.

"Very well. Right this way, Reiko." He turned and padded back to his chair to continue monitoring the screens.

"How come she gave a fake name, chief?" I heard Matsuda whisper.

"She's a detective, Matsui. She probably is used to these kinds of risks for different reasons. It looks like a trait most detectives have." Soichiro answered quietly.

"Tell me, miss Reiko, what all do you know of the Kira case?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"From what I've gleaned from online searches and the media, this killer only needs a name and face. Honestly, it looks supernatural. Probably a power derived from the reason back in ancient times in Europe, people never gave their real names, or not their full names at least. By the fact that the majority of the victims were criminals, he has a childish sense of justice. Almost a black and white kind of thing. The good guys should live, and the bad guys should die. But, considering the twelve FBI deaths, which I am only assuming are related due to the circumstances of death, he also has the mindset that anyone who would get in his way is also bad. Which means they are deserving of death. He is a formidable force to be reckoned with. You'll have your work cut out for you, but I have no doubt you'll be able to catch him. He's bound to slip up sometime."

"You are well informed. I assume you do your homework." He looked into my eyes. His eyes were a light grey blue, if one actually looked into them and payed attention.

"It looked interesting. Though I know when I am out of my depth." I admitted freely.

"How would you feel to be working with us on this investigation?" It was a mild question.

"I don't think I could do that, as well as live with the Yagami's. I would have to wait about another month before I can do much." I leaned against the back of his chair, resting on my forearms after grabbing a sweet. With the hand hanging near his head, I offered the strawberry Hi-Chew to the sweet addict.

He took the offered candy, and continued. "Well, I anticipated that answer, so I made a few arrangements, and you are now required to stay by me." I showed no surprise at this information.

"Then I will have to grab my things, won't I?" I chuckled. You can send a tail with me, but I am going to pack my things." I moved to leave.

"Oh, and Reiko." I turned to look at the slouched detective. "Please refer to me as Ryuzaki from now on."

"Of course, Ryuzaki." I smirked, as I left. Matsuda was the one charged to follow me.

* * *

Watari was kind enough to bring us close to the house and park for us to bring my things to the trunk.

As we entered the yard, I moved to the back, where my window was. I had put a few things up for me to climb on, so that I didn't have to always go through the front door. I carefully opened my window, pulled off my shoes and set them on he sill, and began quietly packing. After getting my suitcase back in order, I hissed for Matsuda to catch it on the way down. I then packed up my easel, canvases, paints, and such into a special case and handed that down. My pack was on my back, and I had my laptop in one hand as I wrote a quick note, leaving my key behind. "Move." I hissed, as I made sure my shoes were on tight and my laptop was handed down. If I fell, I didn't want to hit him on the way down. I carefully maneuvered myself onto the closest obstacle, so that I could shut the window.

Done with my task, I checked the other windows for any kind of movement. No one was awake it seemed. I jumped down, Noting Matsuda had already gotten everything in the car, and made sure to book it out of there.

It wasn't long before I had made it back to the hotel room, and had been given one of the bedrooms in the suite. I didn't even think to check my surroundings before unzipping my suitcase and grabbing my overlarge teddy bear. I was sure they had cameras in here anyway. I changed quickly into pajamas and snuggled under the covers. I drifted off into sleep quicker than I had in over a month.


	4. It Was Only Just A Dream

_"Stay with me." The plea was only a breath in my ear. I could feel heat all around me, invading me in such a torturously sweet way. My fingers gripped the sheets at my side. Kisses peppered my face and neck. I looked into the face above me framed by messy ebony hair. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as I tried to agree. I could feel the moisture we were creating. I saw the desperation in those beautiful eyes and choked on my words._

 _Only a word. But it stuck in my throat as a wave of pleasure hit me._

 _But my euphoria came to an end when the face above me morphed into the wickedly grinning visage of Light Yagami. The gentle atmosphere became suffocating. He leaned down to whisper harshly in my ear. "You are MINE!"_

I jolted out of bed, rushing to the shower. I didn't wait for the water to regulate itself or even to fully strip. I sat there, in fetal position, holding my knees to my torso with both arms and hiding my face in my knees, under the hot spray of water, paying no mind to the discomfort of the scalding water, still in my soaking wet clothes. I didn't cry. I just sat there, trying to sort out my muddled thoughts.

A quiet knock on the bathroom door alerted me to my surroundings. "Reiko-san. Is everything okay?" I recognized the voice to be Matsuda's.

"I'll be okay. Please close the door on your way out." My voice sounded dead, even to my ears as water pounded on my shoulders.

"O-okay..." I could hear him leave, shutting the door to my room.

I stayed under the spray for a little longer before quickly stripping. I found the complementary soaps on the built in shelf, and began to scrub myself down with a rag until my skin was raw. I knew my hyper-awareness would bite me in the ass when I tried to dry off. After I was done thoroughly cleansing my body, I grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub my scalp relentlessly. I finally stopped when the water began to carry a pink tint. I rinsed myself in lukewarm water, and turned off the comforting spray. I could feel the raw wounds in my scalp throbbing. I waited aa bit in the tub, careful to wring out my clothes and drape them over the rod.

Stepping out of the bathroom, completely nude to avoid aggravating sensations on my skin just yet, I walked into my room to get dressed. I decided to wear my white shirt and my jeans.

I slid my black hoody over my head, neglecting my hair altogether, and walked out of my room, pulling my hood up. I noticed that the clock on the wall read 9:15 am.

"Would you like breakfast? You can order room service if you like." Watari spoke up. I could tell it wasn't really a suggestion though. Obediently, I looked through the menu, aware of calculating eyes watching me.

I frowned at the choices on the menu, and pulled out and opened a box of milk flavored pocky and began nibbling on a stick. I could feel a stern gaze on my back and quickly decided on chocolate chip pancakes. As I ordered in full detail, I saw a flash of want in Ryuzaki's eyes. "...Make that two orders please." He immediately looked away. I heard Watari chuckle.

It took about thirty minutes before the food was brought up to the room. I ate my plate in silence. I quickly added my empty plate to the cart and started to make my way out.

"Where are you going?" Ryuzaki called to me.

"I have a case to hand in." I answered calmly.

"Take Matsui with you." I looked over at him and stared for a moment, remembering the better half of my dream, and had to avert my eyes. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, but it was harder to ignore my feelings, looking into his eyes.

"Hurry up, then." I waltzed out the door, carrying the negatives, and the written file in my pack. I heard Matsuda shout for me to hold up as he tripped over himself to follow me. I paused out of pity. When he finally caught up, I glanced up at him. "You can't catch up easily with someone of my size?" I smirked.

"N-no, it's not that! I just wasn't expecting to be volunteered." He smiled.

"Hmmm. Hurry along, I want to be away from the masses quickly. I slid on glasses with the wrong prescription, and ear buds to block out any sound except my own music. "Keep in mind, I have these on to avoid sensory overload, If I seem agitated, grab my hood and maneuver me to a less populated area." I spoke in a low tone. "And do your best to tail me inconspicuously instead of walking by me." I pulled my hood down, and put my hair in a messy bun held together by a pen I had snagged from the room.

* * *

I exited the department building, stuffing my check in my bag. I noted Matsuda coming out, looking rather pleased at speaking to his work buddies.

I had turned my music down very low, to avoid any accidents, and it was probably a good thing I did, because I heard the cocking of a gun behind me. I stopped in my tracks. "You. You're the one who got my brother locked up!" I heard a desperate voice behind me. I slowly turned, my hands up in the air, to see a scrawny middle aged man. _Balding, hasn't shaved in a few weeks, or bathed, also carries the stench of heroin, stained clothing, bags under eyes, gun exclusive to XXX gang: I busted his brother for the huge chop shop last week._

"Sir, are you planning on killing me in front of the police station?" I made sure Matsuda saw my predicament.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch, I-" His hateful slurring was stopped by a bullet going through his right shoulder "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He gripped his shoulder. Officers began spilling out of the department, pointing their gun.

"He was threatening to shoot her. He was obviously on something, and agitated. I aimed for the shoulder so I didn't kill him..." I could hear Matsuda speaking to another officer. I quickly began walking away after I gave my statement. "Look I gotta go. I'm a bit late." He quickly made his excuses as he hurried after me. I quickly pulled my hood up, and managed to make it back to the hotel lobby, head down, and into the closest empty elevator. "Hey! Hold on!" He managed to make it to the elevator just after it began closing. I hit the button to open the doors until he made it in, then pushed the button to shut the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked up at him, only to see him withdraw from me. "It's been a bad day." I kept my voice even.

The elevator dinged for our floor, and I exited the elevator, and power walked to the door to the suite. I slid my card, and entered, watching the other members of the NPA stare at me in horror.

"Reiko. You have a bit of'-" I cut Soichiro off.

"Blood on my face. I know." I made my way to my room, pulling off my black hoody and switching my jeans to a pair of pajama pants, and approached the bathroom sink to wash my face.

"Had a bad day?" Ryuzaki murmured.

I stared into the mirror, seeing a stranger again. It still felt unreal.

"You know... I suspect you of being Kira. It's only one percent, but you are still a suspect." He tried to get a rise out of me.

"I could prove right here and now, that I'm not Kira, but I'll leave it for a day that I feel like opening that can of worms." I covered my eyes, and moved back to my bed. "For now, I'm going to get some sleep. Or try. So if you don't mind leaving, I would be grateful." I listened as he padded out of my room, and shut my door. I wasn't sure when, but I fell asleep, curled around my teddy bear.


	5. Just Can't Get Enough

January 17, 2004

I had gotten up early that morning, to see Ryuzaki staring at his laptop. It was obvious he hadn't gone to bed last night. The day before, they had taken out the cameras in the two households, but not my room. I figured it was a precaution more than anything. I draped myself over the couch, wet hair draped over my shoulder, and waited for any instruction he could give me.

"You're up early again, I see." Ryuzaki hardly looked at me. "You've hardly slept in the past eleven days." It was fact. But underneath it, one could hear the underlying question, _"What's wrong?"_

"One would think dreams have no meaning. That they shouldn't be anything to fear. And yet..." I trailed off.

"And yet there are some things we never want to see, real or imagined." He finished for me. He turned to me with understanding eyes. "I assume these dreams are a personal subject, and should not be questioned upon, so I will respect your privacy." Oh, the irony.

"Thank you." Was all I said. I checked the wall clock to see that it read 7:30 am. "Is there anything you intend for me to do today?"

"No. But I'll be leaving the room for a while." I scanned my memory to remember what day it was.

"Have fun, then." I moved back to my room, hoping to avoid Watari's parental wrath over not ordering breakfast yet.

As if reading my mind, I heard Ryuzaki murmur aloud. "You might as well eat breakfast out here. Watari will only get upset if he finds out you went back in your room." I froze.

As I turned around, I noticed he was watching me from the corner of his eye. I walk back into the room, defeated, and began looking at this hotel's menu. I felt like something not quite breakfast-y this morning. I rung up room service. "Yes, I would like to order room service. Do you do anything other than breakfast at this time?... Great. I'd like a sourdough deli sandwich. Oven roasted turkey and chicken. Muenster cheese. Lettuce, spinach, and pickles. And mustard please?...Great. Oh, and can I also get an order of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, with a bowl of strawberries on the side?... Fantastic. Thank you. Alright, I'll be waiting."

"That's an awful amount of food." He observed aloud.

"Yes, well. You haven't eaten yet, so I ordered you breakfast." I replied. "It should be here in half an hour, so you have plenty of time to eat."

"That's very kind of you." His answer was somewhat stilted.

We waited in silence, until Watari opened the door. When he noticed I was awake, I could see him about to make sure I ordered my own breakfast.

"She already ordered. And it looks as if my breakfast has been ordered for me as well." Ryuzaki commented.

"Very well." Watari smiled. He began puttering about in Ryuzaki's room, cleaning here and there.

"He sees you like a daughter, it seems." I looked over to Ryuzaki to see his eyes following Watari's movements in his room.

"Hmmm. It certainly looks that way." I murmur.

"And you treat him like a father figure." He continued his observations. I had no answer for that. "And you act strangely aro-"

A crisp knock at the door signaled breakfast's arrival. I pulled in the cart myself, then chose to turn on the coffee pot for the others for when they arrived.

"As I was saying, you act-" I stole a strawberry from his bowl, only to pop it into his mouth, to shut him up.

"Eat before your breakfast goes cold." I eyed him, sending the message loud and clear. _Don't talk about it._

He obediently began to eat, watching me as I bit into my custom deli sandwich. We ate in loaded silence, sizing each other up. Something must have occurred to him, because I practically watched the light bulb fade on. It didn't just turn on. I could practically see the idea becoming his sole conclusion. As soon as understanding dawned on him, I averted my eyes to my food.

"You-" Ryuzaki was cut short by Ukita opening the door to the extra room, yawning loudly, as well as Soichiro and Aizawa coming through the hotel suite door.

"Coffee." Aizawa groaned tiredly.

"There's some brewed. Go get some." I called.

"You're an angel." It was said jokingly.

"An angel..." Ryuzaki mumbled quietly, still watching me through his bangs.

"If you aren't careful, you'll give me a god complex." I teased, trying to ignore the intense stare from the direction of Ryuzaki's occupied chair.

"Ryuzaki. It is time to go." Watari called from the door. I could feel his stare leave me.

"Alright." I watched him get up, but instead of turning to go, he moved his half empty bowl of strawberries by my empty plate. "I hope you don't mind finishing this for me." He spoke lowly to me. The way his voice reverberated, it almost sounded like a purr. I fought down a blush as I picked a strawberry from the bowl and popped the whole thing in my mouth. I was glad these things had been de-stemmed. He seemed interested in the motion, as he watched the strawberry disappear behind my lips. His gaze was unreadable.

And just like that, the moment was over, the others being none the wiser.

I watched him leave the room, with only one thought in mind.

 _What the hell was that?!_

* * *

It was a few hours later, that he showed back up to the hotel, and I had dressed down in my smock, paintbrush in bun, used paintbrush behind ear, and a tarp covering a huge chunk of the floor, standing in front of a canvas, obviously painting out my frustrations. The others had gone to get lunch, so I had decided it would be good to bust out my paints.

"I see you're busy." He had managed to get right behind me, looking over my shoulder and in my surprise I turned, and accidentally painted his nose a shocking shade of crimson. Time stopped as we stared at one another. I could feel panic setting in. With slow deliberateness, I pulled my smock up and carefully dabbed away the paint. It seemed like neither of us had remembered Watari was in the room, because we both turned to him with marginal surprise as he cleared his throat.

"Have you ordered lunch yet?" He asked me, in a stern voice.

"I haven't gotten hungry yet. I figured if I got hungry later, I would go down to the cafe around the corner. They have amazing frozen coffee. And really private booths." I replied, trying to erase the awkward few moments prior.

"You drink frozen coffee in the middle of winter?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"I'd be indoors, so I see no reason as to why I shouldn't indulge." I shrugged.

"You have a point... Yes, I think I'll join you." I stared at him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. You make frozen coffee sound amazing." I could easily detect the lie.

"They have delicious strawberry shortcake too." I offered.

"Even better."

* * *

I stared across from me, at the head of messy black hair through my glasses. "Why did you really want to come along?" I got right down to the point.

"I keep getting interrupted when I try to bring up something with you." He paused as the waitress brought our orders, mine a plate of onigiri with smoked salmon fillings, and a french vanilla frozen coffee, his a plate of short cake and a cup of hot tea. I noticed he also had a bowl of sugar next to him to add as much as he liked. "I wanted to discuss with you the subject that I was on earlier."

"With all due respect, Ryuzaki, I don't want to discuss this." I folded my arms in front of me.

"I think we should." He countered.

"For what reason?" I glared.

"Perhaps your interest is requited."

I stared, dumbfounded.

"Granted, with this case being what it is, I cannot humor such interests at this time, but perhaps when it is over, we can fully discuss it over lunch again?" He soldiered on, despite my shocked unresponsiveness.

My glasses slid down my nose enough to see him clearly enough to catalog everything about him. _He's keeping direct eye contact, his form is leaning forward more than usual, but not due to the seating. He's licking his lips, probably to get the whipped cream off of them. His fork is hanging freely from his hands, his breathing is even, yet he still is fidgeting ever so slightly-_ I pushed my glasses back up.

"Whatever you deem best, Ryuzaki." I murmured quietly. We ate quietly, and quickly, but decided to order another drink each, to go.

As we walked back to the hotel, side by side, he stood straight, sipping at his warm, tea flavored sugar in the hot drinking cups every cafe seemed to use. "You know..." He looked down at me. I looked up, straw still between my lips as I continued to gulp down an icy mouthful of frozen coffee. "I really would like to try one of those some time." His gaze was completely unreadable.

I smiled, and offered my drink up to him. He stared at it, debating if it was worth it in this weather. "I promise, I don't have cooties." I teased. He looked me in the eyes as his lips closed around the straw, and took one slow draw from my drink. I watched him consider the flavor, before swallowing, and pulling away from the straw. I raised my eyebrow.

"Not bad." He spoke as if he hadn't just made drinking frozen coffee erotic.

"You might like it better if they added extra sugar. I think you'd like the double chocolate chip one." I chuckled.

"Hmmm." It was not a rebuff, or an agreement, but he continued to watch me from his peripherals.

We made it up to the room without incident. When we entered, we both saw the others looking through the files they had on hand. Everyone looked up at us as we entered the suite.

"Made any progress while we were gone?" I asked absently, setting my drink on the coffee table, and pulled on my smock.

"Not just yet." Soichiro Yagami's voice was grave. I clucked my tongue absently in aggravation.

"Hang in there. We'll get there." I tried to sound encouraging. Maybe it would have been more convincing, if my painting looked more cheerful, instead of the washed out colors of buildings and people milling about.


	6. Like A Heart Attack

January 20, 2004

"You need to rest." I watched Chief Yagami work and stress over the case.

"You say that, but you never rest for more than three hours at a time!" He snapped.

Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi, and Matsuda looked up from their files helplessly.

"It does no good to stress over a case. At this rate, you already have one foot in the grave." I popped march panda in my mouth.

"And should I rest, we'll be that much farther from stopping Kira!" I watched his face turn red.

"But without rest, your body is more likely to give out on you. Do you want to have a heart attack?" I was growing impatient.

I heard the others gasp. I knew it sounded like a threat. I tried to reason with him. "You need to take care of yourself so you aren't laid up in a hospital. That just hinders this investigation more than a few hours rest will."

"Why would I listen to a woman suspected of being Kira herself! I-" I watched him fall almost in slow motion. I rushed to his side and tried to figure out if I needed to do anything.

"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!" I yelled at the others as they stood in shocked silence. I watched them break into action, Aizawa calling an ambulance, Mogi getting water, Matsuda and Ukita flailing about, shouting that Kira had struck the chief. "Sir, you need to calm down. The more worked up you get, the worse the effects are on your body. The ambulance is on its way, okay?" I tried to speak in soothing tones. Watari was right there, watching, ready to use "the paddles of doom" as I called them, should they be needed. I kept a firm grip on his wrist to keep mindful of his pulse. It felt like hours before the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were luckily able to get him stable quickly, and had already got him on the gurney, and left the room. I moved to follow the others, when Aizawa rounded on me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"I'm checking to make sure he's okay." I could feel myself stiffen in defense as I looked into his angry, hate filled eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere. I'm letting Ryuzaki know that Kira just showed herself." The others had filed out before him. He slammed the door, stomping down the hall. I winced.

I turned to Watari, hoping he didn't believe that I had just killed someone. His gaze was on me as he took out his phone and dialed Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki, the chief of the Kira investigation is heading to the hospital. He has just suffered a heart attack. ... Yes, I'll bring her along... She can explain everything when she gets there." He hung up. His stare was almost devoid of emotion. "Are you ready to go?"

I slumped slightly and nodded.

* * *

I walked into the room, seeing Soichiro, Light, and Ryuzaki looking at the door.

"Midori?" Light sounded surprised.

"Reiko." I corrected.

"Go ahead and say it." Soichiro grunted.

"Hm?" I looked to him, confused.

"You were right. The doctors said it was stress. I'll make a quick recovery." He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm glad to hear it." I smiled in relief.

"Mi- ... Reiko. What are you doing here?" Light butted in.

"Reiko, while being under investigation herself, is helping investigate the Kira case." Ryuzaki informed him. I watched Light's eyes flash oddly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was. But I think after the events of tonight, it would be best if I just remained there to be under watchful eyes until I am cleared of all charges of being Kira." I kept my rigid posture, pulling up my defenses. I could see Ryuzaki's eyes cataloging everything I did.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nothing unexpected. I tried to calm the chief down and get him to rest for a while, and the idea that he may stress himself into a heart attack came up, not long after, he had collapsed. I think it is obvious what the others believe." My voice and expression remained stoic.

"That's insane! They wouldn't think that! You are a part of the team!" Soichiro raised his voice.

"Calm down. And I say it because they've voiced their opinions to me already." I looked at the other occupants of the room. I hid my eyes behind my bangs. "Now that I've come to be sure you're alright, I think I should head back to headquarters." I quickly turned around to leave. Before I could walk far, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned enough to see that it wasn't Ryuzaki's pale hand. It was Light's. He spun me around and embraced me in front of both his father, and Ryuzaki.

"Reiko... I'm here for you. You know that right?" Discomfort won out over courtesy, and I immediately pushed him away.

"Sorry, Light, but there isn't much a college student can do for me. Now, If you'll excuse me." I made haste in running out of the hospital, dodging patients, nurses and doctors as I rushed to the exit. Watari was waiting by the car, cellphone in hand.

"Yes. I'll keep her here... We'll wait here for you... take your time." Watari's eyes landed on me, pity shining clearly in them.

I opened the back door to the car, and slid in. I clicked the door shut, and scooted over, away from the hospital. It wasn't long before Ryuzaki slid in next to me. I put on my seat belt, and kept my eyes forward, curling into fetal position.

The car ride to the hotel was promising to be a silent one. "Prove it." I turned to see Ryuzaki hiding his eyes with his hair. "Prove to me that you aren't Kira. Then no-one will have doubts. I want you on this case."

"Telling you would be like sentencing myself to the psych ward." I grumbled.

"Is it far fetched?"

"More than you could guess."

"..." I watched him stare me down, deciding whether or not to at least hear me out. "Tell me."

"I-" I tried to protest.

"There is a killer out there with the power to kill using heart attacks. Just by having someone's name and face at their disposal. Whatever you have to say cannot be much crazier than our reality."

"Okay. I'm not from this world." I watched his reaction.

"Go on." He wanted all the information.

"Where I'm from, this is a manga series, that later turned into an anime. When I woke up on November, twenty eighth, I woke up in a different body, as someone else entirely. My name is Sa-"

"You don't need to give me that name. For all intents and purposes, I think that you is long gone. What I am more interested in is, do you have proof?"

"...Yes. Well, sorta. More like, I have something that might upset you."

"And that is...?" He was watching me.

"I know your real name." I watched his expression for any indications on his thoughts.

"Prove it." He was watching me with clinical eyes.

I leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened, and I watched him warily as I pulled away. "I would say that's decent proof that you are not Kira."

"Yes." I nodded woodenly. We stared ahead, trying to figure out what to say. We had a silent car ride after that.

* * *

"I am sorry."

I felt very uncomfortable. Aizawa was prostrate on the ground in apology, and I didn't know what to do.

"There's nothing to apologize over." I tried to reason.

"I flat out called you a psychotic serial killer, and you don't think I need to apologize?" He didn't even lift his head. I looked pleadingly to the others, only to find that the other police officers were just as lost as I. Ryuzaki was no help, as he was watching to see how I reacted. Light was equally helpful, with his false innocent facade.

"...If you don't get up, I'm going to join you on the floor, and we will stay here until you decide to get up." I listened as the others chuckled. "Your chief is on the mend, and I've been cleared as suspect. I'm not angry. So please. Get. Up." The last sentence was a strained plea.

He got up, and I failed to meet anyone's eyes.

"This is great! We should celebrate your no longer being a suspect!" Light grabbed my hand. "Why don't we go to dinner? I know a great place. It serves traditional foods, and it's on the semi-formal side."

"I don't thi-"

"What a great idea. Reiko, you can go find a dress, and we can treat you to dinner." Ryuzaki chimed in, while grabbing my other hand. This caused the two to stare intensely at each other, tightening their grips on my hands.

I looked between the two, and stared at the others. _Help?_ The others were also watching them stare each other down.

"I suppose I can whip something up." I sighed. "But that means I'll have to be let go."

The two looked at each other before letting go. I quickly moved away from the two, and started to get ready to leave.

"Watari, do you mind taking her around?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I am happy to help." Watari bowed. I moved as fast as I could out of the door without leaving Watari behind.

* * *

"My face feels like plastic." I grumbled as I sat next to Watari as we waited for the other two to come down from the room.

"You look beautiful." Watari complimented.

"I feel like I'm in a theater production."

"Well, you do look vastly different than usual." He reasoned.

Just then, Light came out of the hotel. A familiar figure followed him out, with messy black hair. They both entered the car. I tried to avoid looking behind me until we got to the restaurant.

As we arrived at the restaurant, I was surprised to be helped out of the car by the familiar man with messy black hair. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Ryuzaki. But he stood straight, and wore a button up white shirt instead of his usual plain shirt. Is jeans looked the same, but the scuffed shoes he wore when outside were replaced by a newer pair. Even through my contacts, I could discern the differences, however slight.

As handsome as he looked, he just seemed alien. _It looks like I'm not the only one playing an act tonight._ I smiled. "I won't be the only uncomfortable one. Thank you." I whispered before Light made his way around the car. He nodded, his face set in a stoic facade.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Light offered for my other arm.

L

It was an uncomfortable sensation; to look into artificially blue eyes, and know that it was the woman he held some form of feelings for. Her hair had been curled, and twisted in an updo, and she was clothed in a green, flowy , halter top dress with a sheer outer layer. He felt awkward, in the unfamiliar clothes, but he knew that she would be even more uncomfortable doing this alone with Light. They were brought into a private room to eat. The food was mostly savory, so he decided on a simple tempura dish. He watched her choose an extremely spicy curry dish with shrimp, as well as a pot of jasmine tea for the two to share, while Light chose a fish soup, coupled with rice, and a glass of water. Ryuzaki watched as Midori suddenly stiffened after the first bite.

Midori

There was no doubt about it. Ryuzaki was sitting right next to me, so it wasn't him. But there was a socked foot trying to stimulate my core.

"Too hot for you?" Light asked, with a lecherous undertone.

"Just a surprise." I answered, keeping my tone flat.

"Oh? A pleasant surprise?" Light smirked, a lustful glint in his eye.

"The food is pleasant." I pretended as if nothing was happening. The foot was removed when he realized that I wasn't even remotely affected.

"You have a bit of rice on your face." I looked over at Ryuzaki, only to feel cool fingers touch my face. He pulled the grain of rice from my cheek, and brought it to my mouth. I couldn't help but give his finger a discreet lick. I noted Light narrow his eyes.

"Thanks. I never would have noticed." I smiled. I noticed he had barely touched his tempura, and frowned. "If you don't want to eat it, you don't have to. We can have our food wrapped to go, and get desserts, if you like."

"I suppose, If it's no trouble." He spoke into his teacup.

"Not at all." I smiled. It just meant we could leave this uncomfortable situation sooner.

"I guess I'm outvoted on this one." Light spoke up.

"Sorry, Light-san. I guess I'm just not comfortable in such places as these." I tried to be friendly.

"Oh, I never realized." Light genuinely looked surprised.

"To be honest, I have to avoid constant sensory overload with colored contacts or glasses with the wrong prescription. It prevents me from taking in too much detail, like the fact that this room was once a smoking room."

"How do you know?" Light looked confused.

"The discoloration in the walls are caused by nicotine. I've seen this happen in some shabbier homes that don't do very strict upkeep." I saw a waitress walk by, and flagged her down. "Yes, can we get our meals packed up? We'd like to order our desserts."

"Uh, yes, of course." She blushed as she looked between the three of us. I had an idea as to what she thought was thinking.

"Ryuzaki, would you like to share this with me?" I pointed to a food item on the menu. He looked over, and nodded. "We'd like the mochi sampler for two." I smiled up at the waitress.

"O-oh... And um... you, sir?" She turned to Light.

"I guess I'll have this." He pointed to an item. I noticed that it was a bland wagashi.

* * *

We had arrived back at the hotel, sans Light. He had been dropped off at his home, after a quick peck on my cheek. I could feel my eye twitch.

As we walked through the door, I couldn't hold back a grumble. "That boy doesn't listen, I swear." I pulled a wipe from my pouch and wiped my face, taking off the makeup.

"He does seem persistent." He answered.

"I'll be back in just a moment. I need to get out of this dress." I moved quickly toward my room. I had been lucky to have been able to take out my contacts on the ride back to the hotel, so most of my aggravations were dealt with.

"Just a moment. I need to speak to you alone." Ryuzaki stated as he followed me into my darkened room. The door shut and locked behind him, causing the only light in the room to be from the city lights, and the moon. Before I could process this, I found myself falling into the bed on my back, my hands grasped above my head, and insistent lips upon my own. I blushed as I realized that I was being kissed by L. My mind couldn't focus on any details. "What did he do while we were there?" His voice reverberated through my entire being. It was almost a growl. It caused a delicious shiver to run down my spine.

"Nothing important. Just trying to change my mind I think." I murmured. I stared into those endless black pools, feeling my face warm considerably.

"Earlier today... When I got the call from Aizawa, I may have felt some degree of worry for Mr. Yagami, but it paled in comparison to the panic the thought of you being Kira induced. Not because you had been so close, but because I couldn't help myself from begging whatever higher power exists for you to not be Kira." I couldn't see his eyes anymore since they were hidden by his hair, but I heard the raw emotion in his voice. While not completely familiar, it wasn't an unpleasant sound.

"And for the past few hours, I've been seriously considering beating Light to a pulp." There was a considerable amount of anger in those words.

"Ryuzaki..."

"What I have now is far more potent than a mere interest. After this case, I will pursue you."

"What-"

"Whether I am worthy or not, I will do everything in my power to make you have eyes only for me." Any kind of response I might have had was drowned out by an all consuming kiss. I could still taste the strawberry mochi ice cream on his lips. He began to coax my mouth open, and I yielded to his demand. Our tongues engaged in a passionate battle of wills. He had let go of my wrists, to encircle me in his arms while my hands snaked their way through his inky black locks. His hair was so soft. As we parted for breath, I felt the fog clearing from my mind. I felt my face erupt into a cherry red, eyes wide. He straightened into his usual slouching posture. "I'll see you in a bit." He was already walking toward the door, and flicked on the light for me. I couldn't even find it in myself to make a retort. He closed the door behind him, almost noiselessly.

 _What the HELL did I get myself into, here?!_


	7. I Feel Like A Woman

**A/N: I don't normally put these, because I forget. But I hope you like this little filler chapter. I couldn't help but write up the morning after. Poor Midori doesn't know how to handle this.**

January 21, 2004

I woke up, disoriented, and bleary eyed. Normally, I would wake up completely aware of my surroundings, but today I felt off. I eyes felt aggravated from the use of contacts from the night before, and my hair still protested from the tight updo it had been forced into. The only pleasant thing about the morning was that instead of the usual flavor of morning in my mouth, I was treated to the flavor or strawberry mochi ice cream. I couldn't place why it was there in the first place, though. That was until the memories of the night before surfaced, causing my face to turn an unimaginable shade of red. Slipping on a grey shirt and the regular jeans, I decided to forgo my hoody, placing all of my stashed sweets in my pack. I was happy that Ryuzaki no longer needed to run surveillance on me.

I entered the living room area, to see Ryuzaki poring over the case files alone, watching for any new patterns in criminals deaths.

"Morning." I mumbled, looking over his shoulder. I was caught by surprise by the chaste kiss on the cheek I received in greeting. I blinked owlishly, processing the strange occurrence before smiling and returning his peck with my own.

I moved away, to get to painting while I thought through the plot so far. I found it odd that Light had been allowed in here, I remembered that he wasn't allowed on the case for months yet. But I did notice that Light had been carrying his father's things when he left the car. Perhaps that was why?

"You should order food before we switch hotels again." He murmured.

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. I plopped down on the love seat, reaching for the phone. I settled the base on my stomach, and dialed room service. "Hello... Yes, that is correct... I'm placing an order for breakfast... I'll have a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. A side bowl of cinnamon sugar should be on the side... Yes, and please add a pot of herbal mint tea with that." I covered the speaker. "Would you like anything Ryuzaki?"

"The same as you, I suppose. But can I get a bowl of strawberries on the side?" I nodded.

"Make that two bowls of cinnamon oatmeal with a side of cinnamon sugar, and please add a bowl of fresh strawberries, as well as a bowl of cinnamon apple pie filling?... Yes. Yes, that's all. Oh and two cups for the tea, with a sugar bowl as well... Thank you."

"Apples?" Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"I like to add it to my oatmeal." I chuckled.

"Sounds interesting." He had turned his attention fully to me.

"Not really. A friend back home used to make it her mission to make me like oatmeal. She was working on making apple pie at the same time as cinnamon oatmeal, and accidentally dumped the whole batch of pie filling into it. It became a favorite of mine. It's really good in america when autumn rolls in, and you're able to eat it outside, to watch the leaves changing colors, with pumpkin spice in the air. I used to eat it with pumpkin spice coffee with whipped cream and cinnamon on those mornings." I could feel the pull of nostalgia as I closed my eyes to remember days passed.

"Sounds poetic." He sounded slightly bemused. "I take it, autumn is your favorite season, then?"

"Hmmmm... I suppose so. Though winter and spring tie in at a close second." I mused.

"What about summer?" He asked.

"Summer can go fuck itself." I grunted.

He clucked his tongue at me. "I think I hear strong resentment."

"Yeah. I was from Texas. Summer in Texas was a time for you to beg your AC unit to keep working, even though it wasn't likely to last the whole season. People were crabbier, sweatier, and it had an altogether unpleasantness to it. Always pressured to be thin as a rail, so you could show off your bikini body. I didn't go out in the sun for long since I burned too easily, and I was antisocial. I felt like I was melting into the pavement every time I stepped foot out the door. At least with the cold, you can layer up and nobody bats an eye, but in the heat, there's only so many layers of clothing you can remove before it becomes public indecency." I rambled. "But I guess swimming is sorta fun." I tacked on as an after thought.

"Maybe I'll take you swimming when this is all over." I heard him mutter quietly.

"Hm?" I raised my head to look at him.

"Nothing." I opened my mouth to fish for an answer only to be stopped by a knock at the door. I looked at the time. It had only been ten minutes. We looked at each other in confusion. "Door's open. Let yourself in." He called.

"I'm here with a delivery for a miss Reiko?" A delivery man read the card to assure himself, that he got it right.

"That's me." I answered. The man looked up at me and grinned.

"Well here ya go, ma'am. If you could just sign here, I'll be out of your way." He handed over a huge bouquet of several colored orchids, oriental lilies, lily of the valleys, and red roses in a crystal vase. And then showed me where to sign.

"Um... thank you." I replied awkwardly as I signed quickly, then, watched him tip his hat, and leave.

"Flowers?" Ryuzaki looked at them. I checked it over and found the card in the thick of the blooms.

It read: _Had a wonderful time last night, perhaps next time the two of us could do it again, and make a night of it._ I felt sick.

"They can stay out here." I set the vase down on the kitchenette counter harder than I meant to, and it created a loud noise, causing Aizawa to stumble out of the extra room looking wide eyed and disoriented. I crumpled up the card and tossed it in the bin.

"He's very persistent." Ryuzaki grumbled. I took pity on Aizawa, with his lost, dazed expression, and started coffee.

"What's goin' on?" Aizawa slurred drowsily.

"Reiko-chan has admirer in Light." Ryuzaki teased.

"It's childish. Who spends that much on flowers that'll just wilt? Those flowers had to have cost a fortune..." I grumbled.

"You don't like getting flowers?" Ryuzaki inquired. I watched Aizawa yawn and move to go get a little more sleep.

"I love getting flowers. But when people spend a stupid amount of money on flowers that don't mean anything, it's annoying."

"I guess I see your point." He murmured. Another knock at the door. My eye twitched.

I opened the door, to see another delivery man, holding a clip board. "Reiko-san?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Sign here please." I signed, then a fragrant bouquet, and an overly large bag were handed over to me. "Thank you, have a nice day."

I pulled the gifts indoors as I began my usual cataloging. _Bellflowers: unwavering love, red carnations: passion, mallow: consumed by love, moonflowers: dreaming of love, gardenias: secret love..._ I looked for a card, after setting it on the coffee table. I found one, but after reading it, my face had turned as red as the carnations. _The taste of vanilla becomes you._

I gaped at Ryuzaki in complete shock. He tilted his head, keeping his bored facade firmly intact. "Is something wrong?"

"No." My voice barely made it above a squeak. I quickly stuffed the card in my jeans pocket, and turned to the bag I had received with the sentimental bouquet. Opening it, I found a bottle of vanilla scented perfume, and a new big teddy to cuddle with.

"Very soon, those bears will have to keep each other company. I intend take up your nights soon enough." I clutched the bear to my chest for dear life as I processed his seemingly careless words. I looked down to notice that it was a black teddy to go with my brown one.

"You-" Another knock at the door sent my anxiety skyrocketing. I couldn't even form coherent words as he opened the door to let our breakfast in. "I-... you-... what-"

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." His voice remained stoic. I ate, obediently, trying to pull myself together.

 _It's just Ryuzaki. No big deal. Who cares that you had the hugest crush on him ever since you began watching series? Who cares that he's looking at you with such an intensity, you can feel it in your very soul? This is no big deal. Oh, who am I kidding? This is a HUGE deal! He just used the language of flowers to say that he loves me and I am totally freaking out! He really knows how to get a girl's attention!_

"I hope the flowers aren't too distracting." He commented. I regained brain function then, and chuckled.

"You have quite an elaborate way of flirting, Ryuzaki. One would think that you're trying to seduce me." I watched him through my lashes.

"Mmm. Probably because I am." He answered bluntly, through spoonfuls o oatmeal. I couldn't repress the silent laughter that shook my shoulders as I covered my blushing face. Leave it to Ryuzaki to be equal parts sexy and awkward.

"Well, it's definitely working." I spoke through my giggles. He disregarded my laughter altogether, and continued to eat his food. It was only when I playfully swiped a strawberry, that I had his full attention. I slowly pushed the red berry between my lips, finally making it disappear entirely behind my teasing smirk. His eyes tracked the berry, finally meeting my eyes once it was out of sight. Though his face was blank, his eyes were burning with such intense _want_ that I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Maybe I pushed him too far?_

He leaned toward me, and I couldn't help but feel my breaths quicken. His lips opened, he was so close... He stole a spoon full of my apple cinnamon oatmeal, then retracted himself back to his own food. I stared at him, wide eyed. "You have great taste." He said, acting like nothing had happened at all.

Before I could even respond, the task force let themselves in, effectively breaking the mood.

"Whoa. Nice flowers. Where'd they come from?" Matsuda asked.

"That reminds me. Can somebody please pass along the message to Light-san that it is improper to be sending an unrelated woman flowers, when she has expressly told him that she is not interested in him?" I nearly shouted, to the task force's terror.

"Uh... Will do." Ukita stuttered.


	8. My Dirty Little Secret

April 18, 2004

 _"Of all the money that e'er I've had_

 _I've spent it in good company._

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_

 _Alas, it was to none but me._

 _And all I've done for want of wit,_

 _To mem'ry now I can't recall._

 _So fill to me, the parting glass._

 _Goodnight, and joy be to you all..._

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had,_

 _They are sorry for my going away._

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,_

 _They'd wish me one more day to stay._

 _But since it fell unto my lot_

 _That I should rise, and you should not..._

 _I'll gently rise and softly call,_

 _Goodnight, and joy be to you all..._

 _Goodnight... and joy be to you all..."_

I shuffled around the kitchenette with one ear bud secured in my ears, cooking breakfast for the first time in a long time. I couldn't help but feel a bit melancholic. The police officers had yet to show up, and Ryuzaki was actually in his room to focus, I assumed. In the oven, I had chocolate banana nut bread, and on the stove, I was preparing savory breakfast crepes. I had three pans going, One making the crepes, one cooking ground sausage, bell peppers, and mushrooms, and the last one making hollandaise sauce. I also had a fragrant pot of coffee brewing.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing! That's amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed. I jerked my ear bud out of my ear and turned around, only to see the whole of the investigation team in the living room, staring at me. Even Ryuzaki was staring at me, his gaze unreadable.

"I- I don't sing that well." I answered, Handing him a plate.

"Whether you believe that or not, it was quite a sad melody. Is everything alright?" Ryuzaki continued to stare. I stayed silent, trying to come to terms with all the facts about this timeline. I bent down to check the bread, to find it done. I pulled it out, leaving the oven to cool while cracked open.

"I don't actually know. Something feels like off. Like this whole day is going to go south in some way." I sighed. I carefully extracted the loaf from the pan, setting it to cool. "It's been bugging me since around three in the morning."

"I did wonder why you went out so early this morning." Ryuzaki murmured. "But don't you usually paint to relieve stress?"

"Normally, I love the smell of paintings, wood shavings, ink, and pastels, but today I thought I'd get back to cooking." I continued plating the food as I spoke, passing them along to everyone, including Watari.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Ukita asked. I twitched. My eyes found the unsuspecting investigator, eating in a subdued, cheerful manner.

"This is usually what I do I need cheering up. When I paint, my mood reflects in the canvas, and just makes my mood drop further. What better way to cheer up, than with good company and food?"

"Well I hope we count as good company." Aizawa chuckled.

"Of course. Or I would have just made enough for myself instead." I didn't meet their eyes as I checked the bread and determined that it wouldn't fall apart if i cut into it. Pulling out a plate, I cut a generous slice, and reached into the freezer for the vanilla fudge swirl ice cream I had bought a few days ago and deposited a scoop next to the slice, to counter the warmth of the fresh bread. Putting everything away, I grabbed my crepe and Ryuzaki's sweet treat, and sat myself on the seat closest to him.

"Heh. I feel honored." Aizawa commented.

"No, I feel honored to work alongside such upstanding characters." I bantered. It got quiet, and I looked up to see everyone gaping at me with the exception of Watari and Ryuzaki. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You- you really are something, ya know?" Matsuda was blushing, scratching his cheek.

"If you say so." I began to eat quietly.

"Reiko, may I please speak to you in private?" Ryuzaki asked as he sauntered through my room door, flicking on the light.

"Alright." I followed him into my room, and he shut the door and locked it.

"You know something." I stared at the wall. "But if you say anything, it may still happen, or things will be worse than what you know..."

"Yes." My hands balled into fists and shook. "But I'm still going to try to change it." Technically it wasn't fate, but an act of another being messing with fate.

"Will you be safe?" A weighted question.

"I don't know. But I'll use what I do know to my advantage." Arms enveloped me.

"Come back safe. Even if you fail." His breath tickled my ear.

"Of course." I closed my eyes.

"I trust you with my life, Midori." He whispered. "So please, don't die on me."

Even though my shoulders felt like the weight of the world were upon them, my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

"Ryuzaki..." I wasn't sure how to say it. "...I understand that you can't put a name on _this_ , but it is safe to say that there isn't a force of nature that exists to stop me from returning to you. I turned to look him in the eye. I gave him a chaste peck. "I think I'll head out for a bit. You need to go eat your breakfast." I extracted myself from his arms, and walked out of the hotel room, aware of his following eyes the entire time.

* * *

"I'm back-" I counted how many people in the room, before feeling panic set in. "Where is Ukita."

"He just left to stop those tapes- hey!" Aizawa didn't need to finish. I dropped my bag, only carrying the festival masks I had bought at a shop as i ran like a life depended on it.

 _Please let me make it in time!_ I felt my chest, legs, and sides burning from the about of physical stress I was putting myself through. I turned down a series of alleys, quickly sliding on my kitsune mask, clutching the oni mask tightly in my hand. The shortcut I had used, should have put me out right where I needed to be, but I wasn't sure if I would make it in time. I exited the last alley to see Ukita preparing to shoot his gun at the door.

"No!" Ukita turned to me in surprise. I saw the death note take effect. His eyes widened, and he began to slump. I slid into the ground, interrupting his fall, determined to not let him die alone. I watched the light leave his eyes, and couldn't stop the enraged screech. "KIRAAAA!" I stayed there for some moments trying to collect my emotions. It was only after I became aware of a few more officers collapsing, that I realized that I would need to move Ukita. I picked him up, in the same fashion a parent carries their sleeping child to their room, and set him further away.

"Ma'am?" I looked up at the reporter. "Are you Kira?"

"No. But Kira just killed a dear friend of mine. So I think it best to let Kira know something now." I spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Please go ahead." The reporter was ready to listen, microphone pointed straight at me.

"Kira. If you are watching this, I'm letting you know now, you've made the biggest mistake possible. You have killed someone precious to me, and have threatened even more of my precious people. And for that, I will catch you," My eyes gleamed, "And I will ensure you have your ticket straight to hell. If it's the last thing I do."

L's Hotel Room

It felt like the room dropped several degrees as everyone saw the raw fury in Midori's eyes. Ryuzaki wasn't even Kira, and he still felt a thrill of fear shoot through him. It wasn't long before a large police van crashed through the glass doors to the station.

"I never knew she saw us like that. She always seemed so standoff-ish." Matsuda mumbled.

"Ukita..." Aizawa was barely able to keep himself from crying for his friend.

The way the light bathed Midori's hair as she watched the processions of the orders Ryuzaki had given out, it turned her hair blood red. She looked like a furious spirit out for revenge. And yet, Ryuzaki could not stop the thought of how beautiful she looked in that moment.

Sakura TV Station

"Miss Reiko, will you please come to this side of the barrier?" I heard the man speaking quite clearly. I moved woodenly to the other side of the barrier to see detective Yagami watching me approach.

"Reiko. You tried your best. Thank you for being there with him." He ushered me into the car, and I complied.

* * *

I drooped both masks upon entering the suite, aware of the eyes on myself and the chief. Ryuzaki continued on professionally, making sure the forensics team got the evidence. Aizawa was kind enough to be the one to take it. I was distantly aware of Yagami being helped to the couch for a seat. Inside, I was boiling alive in my own anger. I quietly made my way to my room, I went searching for a case I had been sent, involving kidnappings and murder. I already knew it was the activity of a small gang, so I just needed to find my way into their territory, and ensure that they wouldn't be able to kidnap any more people.I chose my black clothes, and left the ripped jeans I wore now. I'd have to throw them out when I was done. I checked the map one more time, to be sure of the location.

I left my room, headed for the door

"Wait, Reiko-chan! Where are you going?" Matsuda exclaimed.

I couldn't turn around and let them see how much anger I was holding back. "I have another case I need to wrap up." My voice shook from the strain of trying to sound calm.

"Come back safe." Ryuzaki called, making sure I understood the double meaning behind his words.

"Of course." I closed the door behind me with a click, sure that someone would feel my wrath tonight.

* * *

" _The suspects were found, in critical condition, with no leads as to how they got in that shape. An anonymous phone call tipped off police to the scene of carnage. Every last gang member was found unconscious, with all the incriminating evidence on their persons. The unknown attackers appear to have used some form of blunt weapon, and sheer force to inflict quite a bit of da-_ " The television clicked off. I continued to stir my spiced apple oatmeal, peering up at the world's best detective, waiting to see how he reacted to it.

"Where did you say you were going last night?" His voice revealed nothing about his emotional state.

"I didn't."

"You were limping when you got back." He turned to look at me.

"I'm fine." In truth I hurt everywhere. Before I could react, I was being dragged by the wrist to my room, breakfast forgotten. "Ryu-"

The door slammed shut behind me, and he locked the door to ensure nobody disturbed us. He turned back to me and I felt like ice had been pored over me. I didn't have the strength or the inclination to stop him as he jerked my hoody and shirt off roughly, revealing ugly black bruises covering most of my torso. "You don't look fine." His words felt like a knife to my already damaged gut. "You were reckless." He was staring me down, and I distinctly imagined this was how others felt last night when dealing with me. "You could have died. You could have died, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it." He pulled me into a gentle embrace, and I could feel him shaking. I felt guilt rise up. "Never be so careless again."

"I promise not to be so reckless in the future." I wound me arms around him, and his arms tightened around me. He pulled away, only to capture my lips in a slow burning kiss. I could feel us moving toward the bed. His legs hit the edge of the bed, and he pulled me down with him onto my bed. H held me on top of him, my hair creating a privacy curtain to the non-existent eyes that could be watching us. I felt fingers grazing my scalp, and my skin broke out into goosebumps. His fingers tightened in my hair, pulling my head back slightly, allowing him to attack my throat. He sat us both up, keeping me in his lap, as he continued to bathe my neck and shoulders in kisses and nips. I couldn't hold back the whimper, as I realized that he was becoming excited.

As one hand was buried in my tresses, his other was busy fiddling with the clasp of my bra. He made quick work of it, tossing it in some distant corner, and bringing his hand back to splay across my back. I gasped as he ducked his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking, until a feral moan escaped my lips. "Ryuzaki..." My breasts were forgotten momentarily, as he captured my mouth in an all consuming kiss. I was barely aware that he had moved us completely onto the bed, or the fact that at some point my bottom half had become bare to him as well. I realized suddenly that I wasn't the only bare one as his chest came in contact with mine. He pulled away to look at me.

"The others won't be here for a while yet, but if you want me to stop, you had best tell me now." His voice was hoarse, laden with lust as he gasped for breath. I stared at his pale form above my own. He had a lean figure, deceptively strong, and mouth wateringly delicious.

"I'll never want you to stop." My voice quivered with a need I hadn't known I had until then.

That was all it took. Our bodies became an intertwined mess, as we vented our frustrations and angers, and heart crushing _needs_ , and soft whimpers and moans escaped us. Before I could become fully consumed by euphoria, I heard him whisper a plea that broke my heart, and gave it flight, all at once. "Stay with me?"

I felt like I shattered under him, only able to utter one word in answer. "Yes!"

* * *

"Very interesting... " I listened to Ryuzaki's musings over the tapes, and the others continued asking questions. The earlier activities kept making their way back to my mind. I shook my head to dislodge the imagery. It wasn't the fact that we had been intimate for the first time ever that bothered me, or the fact that he was able to switch to professional, calm, cool, and distant once he left my room. It was something that kept trying to surface. Something I had forgotten about in my lust filled haze. But I couldn't figure out what it was.

It wasn't regret. It was something I was missing. Watari set a bowl of sweets in front of my usual seat by Ryuzaki. I halted in my place and stared at the bowl, frowning intensely. I had zoned out of the conversation altogether. _The usual... routine... schedule... cycle of behavior? Something I'm missing that has to do with a cycle of some sort? What kind of cycles do I have? Laundry? No, something big..._ My eyes widened. I ran to the room and began leafing through my calender, checking each symbol respectively, only to wince. I checked in the trash in vain. Nothing. Not even a wrapper... This would bite me in the ass. I just knew it...

"We should treat this as a second kira." Ryuzaki's voice penetrated my thoughts as I entered the room. I watched the others panicking at the thought. I grabbed a sweet numbly from my bowl, and popped it in my mouth absently.

"It just means they're more likely to make mistakes now." I spoke around my sweet. Ryuzaki watched my inattentiveness, with an unreadable expression. "Though, let's not count on that."

"She's second one is more likely to make mistakes than the first, but let's see what we can do with the facts already given to us." Ryuzaki muttered.

 _There's no point worrying about it. If it happens, I'll just have to keep it from Ryuzaki until this case is closed. If he knows he'll just be distracted..._

"...please have light come here. I'd like to have him work with us." Ryuzaki snapped me out of my thoughts again, this time in an unpleasant manner. Light was coming here.


	9. So This Is Love?

May 19, 2004

I stared at the tests. I had thought that maybe having Light around could cause me to have a really late period from all the stress, but no. I had gotten up early to test my theory, and now I regretted it. Two pink lines had appeared so innocently, unaware that I was panicking at the mere thought of this issue I was having. _Maybe they're false positives. I should go see a doctor. In order for it not to seem suspicious, I'm gonna have to look sick. I've got the pale part down... I'm gonna have to ask Watari to help me keep this from Ryuzaki... I don't like this at all. Not only do I have a detective to keep alive, but I'm going to have to keep a baby a secret as well... There's always the possibility of termination... But I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I can't kill something that is in part, Ryuzaki. Dammit, when did I fall so hard?_ I made preperations to see a clinic, then moved woodenly to the living room.

"Watari, I'd like a word." My voice had such a strange quality, that the others in the room looked up at me in surprise. Light was watching me in such a lecherous way, I felt I might puke. And Ryuzaki was watching me discreetly, in a manner of worry.

"Is everything alright?" Watari raised his brows at me.

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment."

Watari followed me to my room, and I closed the door and locked it behind us. "I need you to take me to a clinic." I practically blurted.

"You are injured?" Watari really looked worried now.

"I'm not injured... I- ... Just come here." I moved to my personal bathroom and pointed at the offending pregnancy tests. He walked in, and after taking one long look at the tests and instructions all laid out, he turned to me with sharp eyes.

"And do you know who the father might be?" I wasn't sure if he was gonna kill me or the guy, but I wasn't about to lie to him.

"Ryuzaki."

Silence hung there for a while, and finally I looked up at him again, to see his eyes wide. "I see... will you be telling him?"

"Once the case is solved. My hoodies hide my figure well enough, I might be able to pull it off for a decent amount of time..." I could feel my head beginning to hurt.

"Doesn't he deserve to know?" I could see Watari's upset.

"It'll just distract him. And a distracted detective can become a dead detective a hell of a lot faster than a focused one." I fought to keep myself from shouting.

"...I understand." I could see the weariness in his eyes.

"I need your help keeping this from him. He's not the world's greatest detective for nothing." I kept my eyes on the floor, dejected.

"Of course. When is your appointment?"

I looked at the my phone. "Three hours. But I want to get something while I'm out."

"Then we'll go now."

We left my room, with eyes trailing after us. "Right this way." Watari ushered me out the door.

* * *

"I want you to be Kira." Ryuzaki explained.

"I am gone for a few hours, and I walk in to this?" I joke. I smiled at everyone. They all looked at me in confusion.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Light commented, almost in accusation.

"Had to see a doctor. I wasn't feeling very well." I shrugged.

"And you're feeling better now?" Ryuzaki had the cutest, most innocent expression on his face.

"Yes. I'm feeling better. Let me go put my things away, and I'll be right back." I practically bounced into my room.

L

"She's in a good mood." Ryuzaki absently allowed his thumb up to his mouth to chew the nail.

"Yeah. Wonder what that's about?" Light frowned. Ryuzaki looked up at Light to see an expression of possession. It made Ryuzaki uncomfortable to think that another man was after the very woman that he had come to love in such a short time.

"Must not be as bad as she thought."

" _My body needs a hero. Come and save me!_

 _Something tells me you know how to save me!_

 _I've been feelin' weird, oh._

 _Oh, I need you, To come and rescue me!_

 _Oooooooooh!_

 _Touch me! Save my life!_

 _Come on and turn me on!_ " Her voice was ringing clearly through the suite as she belted the lyrics to some obscure song. Ryuzaki and Light smirked to themselves, each for their own reasons; though Ryuzaki's was actually warranted.

Midori

I carefully hid my prenatal vitamins in my suitcase, to avoid leaving them behind, setting an alarm to go off every day on my phone at the same time every day as I belted out lyrics to a song from my world. Then I moved to my calender to make small marks and times for regular check ups. Next, I pulled the dozen or so condoms from my bag, and carefully put them in the small gift box I planned to give to Ryuzaki tonight. I wasn't going to raise suspicions with him, so I figured this might be a good distraction for him. I hid my pregnancy book in my suitcase with my vitamins. I stuffed the gift box under the bed. I checked my room over, satisfied with my work, I popped a candy in my mouth.

I bounced out of the room, closing my door like always, and was about to sit in my usual seat, when I noticed a certain brunette already sitting there. My face blanked. My good mood crashed quickly. "Light." My voice sounded devoid of emotion.

"Reiko?" He looked at me with genuine surprise.

My eye twitched. "I think she's upset you took her seat." Soichiro stage whispered to his son. I watched Light look up at me with a smile. He scooted over one seat and patted my seat.

"Sorry about that. No-one told me."

"It's okay. I don't feel like sitting anyway." I pulled out my large sketch pad and set it up on the easel. I went searching for the box of colored charcoals. I began sketching out a sleeping child, splayed across the bed, belly showing under her shirt.

Her lavender sheets were tangled in her legs, but she looked so peaceful. Her hair was an inky black color in the dark.

"That's really good, Reiko-chan." Light was behind me, looking over my head. He placed his hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.

"Please do not touch me without my consent, Light-san." My posture was rigid. I turned my head and frowned a him.

"Ah. Sorry about that." He backed up from me with a smile.

"And please refrain from calling me Reiko-chan. Reiko-san, or Reiko will do." I kept my stern stare on him, daring him to defy me.

"Alright, Reiko." He stared down at me with a slight frown.

"Reiko. Could you come here?' I turned to see Ryuzaki beckoning me over, showing me a chair that had been moved just for me to sit next to him. Watari had set dinner on a small table in front of my chair, with a knowing look in his eye.

"Thanks." I sat down, looking down at the onigiri stuffed with smoked salmon. Next to my plate, sat a steaming cup of green tea. I ate quietly as Light sat back down in my previous seat, writing the draft for the "response tape".

"How's this, Ryuzaki?" Light held up the draft.

"Looks great. But if we don't omit the part where it says "You are free to kill L" I 'm going to die." He read through the draft then looked down, guilelessly at the college kid.

"You're right, sorry. I just wrote what I thought Kira might say. You're free to change it to whatever you want." Light laughed.

"Thank you." I watched the two interact over my teacup, taking a sip.

It wasn't long after that everyone went home to rest. I made sure that everyone was gone before locking the door and turning to Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki, will you come with me?" I asked. He stared at me out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face me fully.

"Alright." He followed me to my room, and I shut and locked the door. "What's this about?"

"I thought I should give you something." I bent down and snagged the gift box I had prepared for him earlier. "Here."

He looked down curiously, before opening the lid and turning scarlet. "This is..."

"Just in case. We didn't use one last time, and I figured it would be better to be prepared from now on." Our eyes met, and he plucked one from the box.

"You're right. It _is_ better to be prepared." His eyes flashed with mischief. I backed up, onto the bed as he advanced.

"Ryuzak-" I never got a chance to finish another thought that night.

* * *

May 21, 2004

 _So Misa wants to meet up with Light in Aoyama..._

"You okay, Reiko?" Ryuzaki asked calmly. I wafted the smell of the fresh chocolate chip cookies to myself.

"I'm great." I sighed in an airy manner.

"Ya know, the way you cook and bake, you'd make someone a wonderful housewife." Light spoke up.

"I don't think I'll ever be a housewife. A mother, perhaps. Maybe even a wife. But I love travel too much to ever consider being a housewife." I turned, plate of fresh cookies in one hand and a plate of chocolate coffee cake with a sauce bowl of hazelnut coffee in the other, placing both in front of Ryuzaki. Watari entered carrying my lunch of a roasted chicken sub, with several pickle spears on the side.

"Oh. I guess it's all a matter of preference." Light frowned at me. He apparently had daydreams of putting me in that position in his life, and I had just crushed them.

"You look a bit green. Are you alright?" Ryuzaki commented. I had only eaten a few bites of my food before nausea had set in. I stood suddenly and ran to the nearest toilet. Ryuzaki followed behind slower, finding me hunched over, making friends with the toilet. Light had also followed. Ryuzaki knelt by me and pulled my hair back and began rubbing my back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Light looked panicked. I was glad that the confusion of the situation kept Light from noticing the care Ryuzaki was using.

"I'm...fine... bad chicken..." I whimpered between gasps and heaves. "I... I want to lay down." I curled up on the floor. Ryuzaki picked me up and moved me to the now vacated couch. "Go on, I'm listening. Ryuzaki stared at me for a moment.

"Anyway, we will broadcast an announcement shutting down the game, and have someone go to these two locations..." I tuned out the words and just listened to his voice as white noise as I drifted off against my will.

I awoke to the sensation of someone petting my head. It didn't feel like Ryuzaki or Watari by me, so I growled loudly and swatted the hand and turned around. "Don't touch me."

"I didn't know she was a reluctant waker." Light murmured. "She's usually so chipper."

"Probably from the illness." Ryuzaki commented calmly. "Reiko. The others are leaving. You need to eat something. Do you want me to order for you?"

"Mushroom soup. And a garlic salt soft dough pretzel with cheese sauce." My voice sounded rough. "And orange juice... No, vanilla soy milk will do actually." Ryuzaki stared at me again. I internally sighed. _So much for keeping it secret. I just know that he suspects me._

"Get better, okay?" Light smiled down at me. "I'm going now."

"Hn." I grunted, keeping my eyes on the upholstery. The pattern was starting to bug me. I listened to the door shutting, and Ryuzaki droning out my order. The receiver clicked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Tell you what?" I sat up to meet his eyes with challenge. We stared at each other testing the other's will.

"That you're pregnant." His voice was flat, proving just annoyed with me he was.

"Ryuzaki..." Watari murmured.

"And you were keeping it from me as well. Why?" He rounded on his handler.

"I didn't want to distract you from your work." I crossed my legs. He turned back to me, a spark of something in his eyes.

"You've been a distraction to me, the day I became aware of your presence. Even more so, when I brought you on this case. You distract me when I see you smearing paint absently under your ear when you have an itch. You distract me when I catch the scent of your cooking throughout the suite. You distract me when moan in appreciation for some food or other. You have distracted me in any way possible. This hardly counts as a distraction. We can hide it from the others... But next time I expect you to tell me something this serious." I had turned a brilliant strawberry red.

"Fine." I couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"It looks like we won't have any need for that gift of yours for a while, after all." His absent comment caused my face to deepen in color.

I was saved by a knock at the door, that turned out to be room service. I ate quietly, watching him stare at the television screen, re-watching the tapes. I sighed. I went back to my room, conscious of his eyes tracking my progress. I rummaged through by suitcase to find the book I bought. I sat back down, setting it so that I could read while I ate. "Midori..." I looked up in surprise at how close his voice was, and had my lips captured in a short heated kiss. "Try not to be too stressed out. It's not good for you or the baby." He stayed by me as I finished my food and just settled into the couch to read in a more focused manner. I was hardly aware of falling asleep, or the gentle arms carrying me to bed.


	10. Stressed Out

May 25, 2005

"I have found Kira." The distorted voice sent a chill through my spine. I was in the middle of drinking my vitamin enriched chocolate shake, when I heard those words. I quickly put in my ear buds, not wanting to listen to all of this. Ryuzaki had kept to his word about keeping up the farce that nothing was between us.

Light noticed my slight shudder as I continued to suck down my drink. "Maybe you should try a warmer drink, since you're cold?"

I gripped my glass tightly, glad that I was wearing my usual baggy hoody. "No, just a bit creeped out by the synthesized voice." I grumbled. The hotel we had moved to had plush armchairs; one of which, I took over with no regrets. I sat down, curling into myself, in a bastardized mimicry of Ryuzaki's posture. I quickly slid one leg back down, while sliding my hoody over my leg, making my look like a teenager to most. My hair hung down in a fashion that demanded a brush seemingly. I looked like I just rolled out of bed, which was the reality.

"You sure?" Light eyed my drink. I frowned. I wrapped my lips around the straw in my shake and pulled half of my drink without breaking my challenging stare.

"I'm sure." He blinked at me blank expression. I watched him look me over.

"Light, I do believe she put her medicine in that shake. She doesn't want to waste a dose just because she's cold." Ryuzaki's voice droned from his seat, as he watched the tape.

"Oh." He looked down. "Still. You seem to put down a lot of sugar. That can't be good for you. You might get health problems from it..."

"I'll worry about that when I get there." I quickly finished my drink and picked up a book. The book about pregnancy had been finished the day before, so I had settled down with _Pride & Prejudice _in an attempt to calm down. I readjusted myself, to the task forces confusion. I sat with my legs against the back of the chair, my back resting against the seat, and my head hanging off the edge, my hair pooling on the floor. I held the book right side up, reading upside down until Matsuda said something.

"Umm... Reiko-san? You aren't really reading that book upside down, are you?"

"No, the book is right side up, Matsui." I said in monotone, causing the others to shuffle in discomfort.

"Oh. Uhhh..." Matsuda stuttered, rubbing his head.

"Why are you teasing him?" Ryuzaki sounded tired. I knew he needed rest tonight.

"It's amusing." Short. Simple. To the point. He looked down at me. I could see he was getting grumpy.

"Those two are so alike... It's so weird. Just imagine if they had a kid. They're both such good detectives, it might wind up the smartest person on the planet." I studiously ignored Aizawa and Matsuda as they gossiped.

"She is starting to act more and more like him." Aizawa grumbled.

I tried to focus on my book with a frown. A donut appeared in my like of sight. I closed my book, slid it under my chair, and took the pastry from Ryuzaki.

"Maybe that's why they're always offering each other sweets." Matsuda.

"There's a serial criminal on the loose, and you're wondering why Ryuzaki and I share our sweets?" I was grumpy. I had been sleeping restlessly last night, and just wanted to sleep.

"Reiko, why don't you go get some rest? You didn't sleep well last night." Ryuzaki murmured.

I swung my feet forward, planting them on the floor along with my hands, and stood up straight. "Alright." I left them to their discussion, and curled up into a ball in my bed.

* * *

May 28, 2004

I tried to eat my pasta, watching Ryuzaki staring blankly at the screen displaying a restrained Misa Amane. I could see Watari torturing her, trying to get her to speak. I frowned. I glared at the screen, feeling inadequate in looks and figure. I knew it was the hormones talking, but I still felt hurt. The creamy garlic alfredo sauce warmed my throat.

"Barbaric, huh?" Light whispered to me. I noticed the slight twitch from Ryuzaki.

"It is necessary. Far from the worst thing I've ever witnessed." I muttered. Midori's memories had fully melded with my own by now, and I had been plagued by nightmares lately, and the images continued into the waking hours.

"Really? Then what is?" He sounded intrigued.

"Ever have a lover murder your family before?" I sounded so nonchalant about it, that Light choked on air.

"That happened to you? What did you do?"

"I continued looking for their killer until it was made obvious to me. He tried to kill me as well, but I found my gun first. I killed the man that shared my bed for two years." I looked into Lights eyes, unable to push a single emotion to the surface. He looked horrified.

"You killed him?"

"It may have been self defense, but it still happened." I shrugged. I could see Ryuzaki frowning in my peripheral.

"That is a bit messed up." Light confessed.

"I've also been captured by crime lords a few times. You'd think they would learn to use better methods of restraining someone. So long as I could dislocate at least one shoulder, I was set to go." I watched him pale. I could feel a sick sense of vindictive pleasure as he tried not to look sick.

"You prefer the hands on method, don't you?" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Sometimes." I grinned briefly. "Depends on the circumstances."

"Hmmm..." Ryuzaki eyed me quietly before turning back to the screen. "I think that you all should go home and rest. This might take a while." I listened as everyone grumbled their agreement. It took some time, but everyone else had left for the night.

"Ryuzaki... You need rest." I murmured. I began to rub his hunched shoulders, to relieve tension.

"I need to keep an eye on this. You should get some rest, yourself." He looked up at me. I frowned down at him.

"Tell Watari to go get some sleep, and come to bed. We can record her for the night. Please. Either you come to bed, or I'll sleep here at your feet." We stared at one another in a test of wills, but I was not going to back down. He raised his phone up, and dialed.

"Watari, you should get some rest. We'll start up again tomorrow." He listened to the reply before shutting his phone, and lifting me off the floor. I threw my arms around his neck, flushing in surprise. "You win."

"There's a surprise." I kissed him as he curled up with me in bed.


	11. Just Can't Live A Lie

May 29, 2004

"She's pretty strong willed. Surprising for one with her personality." I was standing, leaning my back into the back of Ryuzaki's chair. She had stayed silent through quite a bit of torture.

"I can't believe you're okay with this, Reiko." Light muttered. I focused my eyes on him.

"It isn't that I'm 'okay' with this. I honestly feel sick at the thought that there's even a reason my fellow man is being mistreated. But I know the reason behind it, and I'm not as upset at the thought of catching a murderer with a God complex." My voice stayed low, but my teeth clenched. Light looked baffled at my irritated expression. The others eyed me warily.

"Reiko, why don't you get something to eat? Just because Watari isn't here to remind you doesn't mean that you can get away with not eating." Ryuzaki spoke in an innocent manner. I froze. He had been colder than usual to me all day. It had brought out all my insecurities in one fell swoop. And now he was talking to me?

"I haven't eaten yet?" I began counting back the hours.

"No, you haven't." Ryuzaki confirmed. My stomach finally let me hear its protest at being mistreated. I winced.

"Will you order a tuna salad sandwich? I don't care what you choose for the side." I mumbled as I made a quick escape to my room. I quickly gulped down a vitamin, pulling a face at the taste as it passed my tongue.

I walked back in to hear Ryuzaki finishing off the order. "Yes, and a cream soda...Yes... Okay, thank you." I leaned over and hugged him.

"You're the best." He stiffened under my touch. I let go, and plopped myself into my chair. My back was against one of the armrests, while my right leg draped itself over the other and my left leg hung off the edge of the seat. Light stared at me in shock. I noticed that Ryuzaki still hadn't eased up. I nudged him with my right foot. "Calm down. It was just a hug. It's not like I kissed you or anything."

"Please refrain from touching me." His voice was tight. I caught a glimpse of his face before he hid away in his hair. He almost seemed guilty. I sat up in my chair properly.

"Of course. Sorry." I pulled my book from under my chair, and began reading normally. I hadn't read anything normally in a long time. When the food came, I ate quickly, avoiding any gazes that strayed my way. It was almost dinner time when Light ushered me aside.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" Light smiled.

"Light, I really appreciate that you're attracted to me, but I'm not interested. You're too young for my tastes, and to be honest? I hate going out. So please stop." I tried being polite, but I could feel the attempt fall flat. "Besides. I'm more focused on the case than anything."

"Oh. Of course..." Light leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, you'll come around." I felt him give me a peck on the cheek. I stood there frozen for a moment. He and the others had decided to go eat elsewhere.

Ryuzaki stared at my frozen form. Then the nausea came sweeping in like a hurricane. I made a mad dash for the toilet. I felt the absence of a certain genius detective.

I walked out after rinsing out my mouth. "I ordered your dinner." His voice Floated from his seat.

"Okay." I answered dully.

"It's a bit annoying." I could feel my temper short out.

"What is?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"You know, I don't much care for your tactics for a lot of things. Getting me to rest the way you did last night really brought it to my attention." He kept his voice even, but I could hear his irritation..

"And I don't care. I do what I need to do to get results. I don't rely heavily on mind games." I shot back.

"You are reckless. The main suspect already knows your real name, which I suppose couldn't have been helped, but even without that, you put yourself in a lot of danger in your side cases." He continued as if I didn't speak.

"I'd rather live with the danger than be safe and merely surviving." I hissed.

"Perhaps you ought to think about surviving for the sake of the child!" He raised his voice at me, glaring in his fury.

"I AM THINKING OF OUR CHILD!" I shouted. "I WANT HIM OR HER TO HAVE A MOTHER AND A FATHER!"

"AT THIS RATE IT MAY NOT HAVE EITHER!" We both stared at each other as the words sank in. He opened his mouth. "I-"

"You're right. But maybe right now this child already is missing a father." I heard myself say. It was _wrong_. My voice always held a smidge of emotion at least. But now it was devoid of anything. I could feel my insides ripping themselves apart in my misery. We stayed silent as we waited for our food. I was quick to eat my dinner, trying to choke it down despite the fact that it tasted like sand to me. I didn't even pay attention to what it was. I was aware of his eyes watching me. I ignored him. I finished my plate and placed it back on the cart and escaped to my room. I locked my door and flung myself into bed.

I stared at the wall as I let silent tears trickle from my eyes. I placed a hand over my womb. _It's okay, little one. Mommy's still here._ I closed my eyes. _Mommy will never leave you._

* * *

June 2, 2004

I opened the door to my room that morning to see Ryuzaki staring at three monitors. I had heard all the kerfuffle the other day, but had barely even opened my door to take food, so I could only assume I knew what was happening beyond the walls of my room. I stared at the three screens, ignoring the detective who had turned around to stare at me. I didn't blame him. I looked like death warmed over. My skin had a sickly pallor to it, and my eyes had dark rings around them. My hair was duller than it usually was.

"You cut your hair." It was a statement. Neither approval or disapproval. I looked him with dead eyes.

"Yes." I didn't elaborate on the fact that every time I combed out my hair I felt his fingers running through the lifeless tresses. I didn't even elude to the fact that the only reason it had been chopped off in a bastardized bob cut was the emotional stress he had inflicted on me.

He watched my face for any sign of emotion. He found none. He turned back to the televisions. "Is everything alright?" His eyes didn't stray from the screens again.

"I'm alive." I answered. I picked up the hotel phone. "Hello... yes, I would like some toast brought up... Yes, and honey spread... yes... Orange juice will do... yes... Thank you." I put up the receiver.

"Just toast?" Ryuzaki asked with an even tone. "Shouldn't you be eating more?"

"I'm not hungry." I moved to a chair much farther from him. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair.

"I see." He began to chew his thumb nail. At that moment, Aizawa and Matsuda walked in through the door.

They paused at the sight of me out of my room. I moved to my easel, deciding to paint today.

I used greys and dull browns for the main subject of my painting. I planned to depict a young woman turned away from the viewpoint. Her face could barely be seen, but it was obvious that she was crying. Her arms wrapped around her middle as if to comfort herself. On her back were bloody stubs where wings once were. Blood dripped down her back from her opened wounds. I began to paint the background in black at the top, but the bottom seemed to glow an eery orange.

"Your food is here." Ryuzaki murmured behind me.

"I'll eat in a little while." I barely moved from my spot, avoiding looking at him.

"You need to eat." He insisted. I sighed. I carefully swiped my brush across the top in a quick scrawl. _Such is the place where dreams go to die._

I was careful to avoid his eyes as I set my paints down. I left the room to be sure I was paint free. As soon as I was sure I had no paint on my person, I went back to eat. I was quick to eat my toast as I began checking through other case files I had to look through.

"What are you doing?" He looked over to me to the other's discomfort.

"Working." I tucked a shorn lock of hair behind my ear.

"..." I looked up to see him glaring in irritation.

I continued to read the case files. None of them were difficult, or would even need me to leave the room. I stood to leave the room, only to have Ryuzaki stand to follow me. I continued to my room, ignoring him. I let him enter my room and sat myself on my bed. I reached for my phone, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you doing this to torture me?" He sounded angry.

"Doing what? Working? I have to keep working. A single mother has to be able to provide for her child." I spoke evenly. He squeezed my wrist slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to prove that the thought bothered him.

"...single mother..." He almost whispered.

"I'm pretty sure what we experienced last night was considered a 'break up'." I spoke. "That means we aren't together. We're single." I pulled my wrist out of his grip and frowned. "I'm single and I'm going to be a mother relatively soon. So I have to provide."

"No." His arms encircled me. I could feel he tenseness in his form.

"Ryuzaki..."

"No." It was barely a whisper.

"Lawliet." I spoke sternly.

"No! I can't bear this!" His arms tightened. "I don't want you to see yourself as a single mother. I don't want you to feel alone in this. I want..." His voice died in his throat. "I want us to still be together. It's hell watching you be like this."

I closed my eyes to fight off the tears. "That's not how it sounded last night." My voice was hollow, even to my ears.

"I was irritated." He held me tightly. "But I never meant to say what I did. I love you both, and I worry about you both. But it is more difficult while trying to focus on this case."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" My arms finally wrapped around him. "They say the wife is supposed to hold up the husband in times of need. We may not be married, but we are both detectives. Whatever you miss, I'll catch. And vice versa. And I'm sorry. I over reacted that night. I suppose my hormones are making me more emotional."

"You're right." He murmured into my neck. "You are more emotional." I chuckled.

"I know." He pulled away. We stared at one another for a moment. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"Hurry back out when you're done." And he was gone. I felt tears drip down my face, and I cursed my pregnancy hormones.


End file.
